MEMORIES
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [KYUMIN] Cho Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya, saat Kyuhyun tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, ia justru jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang selalu memandangi langit dari atap rumahnya.


**MEMORIES**

**Main Cast:**** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**_**  
><strong>_

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Sad  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**You were with me during all of my time**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Semua bermula ketika Cho Kyuhyun mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang duduk termangu di atap sebuah rumah ketika ia baru pulang dari sekolah. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan, tapi karena hampir setiap sore laki-laki itu selalu ada di sana, Kyuhyun mulai penasaran pada sosok laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang selalu tampak tenang dan damai ketika dia sedang memandangi langit sore hari.<p>

Sore itu, Kyuhyun kembali mendapati laki-laki itu di sana. Seperti biasa, laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil memandangi langit. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya—berusaha untuk—tidak peduli. Pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun memang laki-laki yang kurang peduli pada apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, laki-laki berwajah dingin itu hanya peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Itu sebabnya, tidak ada yang tahan berteman dengan laki-laki dingin sepertinya. Di sekolah Kyuhyun hanya memiliki tiga orang teman. Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Hanya tiga orang itu yang dapat bertahan sebagai teman Cho Kyuhyun selama hampir lima tahun. Dan sore ini, ketika Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar suara Changmin memanggilnya dengan lantang. Laki-laki jangkung itu membawa setumpuk kaset game di tangannya, jika sudah begini Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak akan berhenti bermain game sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang kalah telak.

"Chwang, apa kau kenal dengan anak laki-laki yang tinggal di depan rumahku?"

Changmin nampak sedikit berpikir sementara jari-jari terampilnya memasukan makanan ringan ke dalam mulutnya. "Lee Sungmin? Sepertinya ibuku pernah memanggilnya begitu, entahlah"

"Dia seumuran kita? Masih sekolah?"

Mulut Changmin berhenti mengunyah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Aneh, ini aneh! Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli pada urusan orang lain sebelumnya tapi sekarang dia malah bertanya ini itu soal tetangganya.

"Setahuku, Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli pada apapun. Tapi, kali kenapa aku merasa dia mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya, ya?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, ia melempar wajah Changmin dengan bantal. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu banyak bicara! Jawab saja pertanyaanku dengan benar!"

"Dasar sial! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Memangnya aku penguntit? Aku hanya tahu namanya dari ibuku! Lagi pula, rumahmu lebih dekat dengannya, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Sialan! Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tidak mau main _game_ denganmu! Aku mau tidur! Pergi!"

"Tidak perlu kau usir juga aku akan pergi! Dengan semua persediaan makanan yang ada di kulkasmu!"

Dan Changmin tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, ia pergi dengan semua makanan kecil milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOKMOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Seharusnya, ia langsung pergi ke rumah Changmin untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama, tapi pagi itu Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya karena tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Lee Sungmin—yang kemarin duduk termenung di atas atap—keluar dari rumahnya dengan memakai seragam sekolah. Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat-lekat, matanya menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Lee Sungmin.

_Manis._

Kata-kata itu terlintas begitu saja dalam hati Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin memiliki kulit putih bersih layaknya seorang gadis, rambut hitam kelamnya terlihat begitu halus, dan bibir serupa huruf M itu menarik perhatian.

_Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki seindah itu? _

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang karena akan sangat mencurigakan jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berjalan di sampingnya, bukan? Mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan bagian belakang Sungmin hingga akhirnya Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya,berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ada yang salah?"

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat seketika. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika tiba-tiba saja suara lembut Sungmin menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Namamu?"

Kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bernapas. Ia kehilangan kata-kata ketika Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba dan menanyakan siapa namanya. Seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memperkenalkan dirinya dengan keren, tapi tatapan Sungmin membuatnya kesulitan berkata-kata bahkan bernapas saja Kyuhyun merasa kesulitan.

"Aku—aku Cho Kyuhyun"

Bibir Sungmin melengkung manis, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun_-ssi_"

"Ya, tentu! Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sungmin-_ssi_"

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu perkenalan singkat—dan konyol— dengan Sungmin tempo hari, berlanjut dengan sebuah ikatan pertemanan. Sering kali Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya lalu mengajaknya pergi bersama ke halte bus atau ketika pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun akan menunggu di halte bus agar bisa pulang bersama Sungmin. Hal ini sudah sering sekali terjadi, tapi jika Sungmin bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun selalu menunggunya, Kyuhyun hanya akan menjawabnya dengan senyuman atau ia akan bilang itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Sebenarnya, Jika Kyuhyun boleh jujur. Kyuhyun hanya ingin terus melihat Sungmin sebelum waktunya habis. Kyuhyun hanya ingin, membuat lebih banyak kenangan manis bersama Sungmin. Karena hanya dengan mengingat semua kenangan manis bersama Sungmin, beban Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia pikul sendirian menjadi terasa lebih ringan.

"Hari ini kau menungguku lagi"

Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang begitu saja ketika mendengar suara halus Sungmin. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Hanya kebetulan, Changmin sialan itu mengerjaiku dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Dia naik bus yang datang 15 menit yang lalu"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Oh. Besok kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Besok, aku akan pulang terlambat. Akan ada olimpiade matematika bulan depan, jadi aku harus mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menunggumu besok"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia tiba-tiba merasa gembira mendengar tawaran Sungmin. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau akan menunggu sekitar satu sampai dua jam dan itu akan sangat membosankan menunggu sendirian"

"Aku pandai menunggu dan aku juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah bosan. Jadi, tidak masalah"

"Kalau begitu terserah saja. Tapi jika kau tiba-tiba merasa bosan kau boleh pulang duluan, jangan menungguku lagi"

.

.

Menunggu menjadi kebiasaan baru untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setiap hari mereka selalu saling menunggu di halte bus. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bersenang-senang, berbagi cerita, bertengkar dan menangis sudah pernah mereka alami. Hari-hari Kyuhyun menjadi lebih berwarna sejak mengenal Sungmin, tawa dan tangis Sungmin seperti menjadi bagian baru dalam hidupnya. Kapanpun Kyuhyun merasa lelah dengan hidupnya, Sungmin selalu ada di sana menyemangatinya. Selalu ada untuk meminjamkan bahunya ketika Kyuhyun ingin bersandar. Begitupun sebaliknya, kapanpun Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan selalu ada untuk Sungmin. Meringankan bebannya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Semua terasa menyenangkan, hingga tanpa Kyuhyun sadari batas waktu yang ia miliki semakin dekat dan dekat. Akhirnya ketika batas waktunya semakin dekat, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menunggu Sungmin di halte bus. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menemui Sungmin dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, ia hanya bisa melihat Sungmin dari balik jendela kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOKMOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, sudah 2 jam Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun, namun orang yang ia tunggu sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Ini sudah hari ketujuh sejak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Sungmin merasa tidak enak hati karena sehari sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang, Sungmin tidak sempat menemuinya.

Hari itu hujan lebat sekali, Sungmin juga tidak bisa pulang cepat karena mendekati ujian, Sungmin mengambil banyak jam pelajaran tambahan. Sebenarnya, Sungmin punya firasat bahwa Kyuhyun pasti menunggunya di halte bus. Namun melihat hujan turun semakin lebat, Sungmin berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun sudah pulang duluan. Sesaat setelah bel pelajaran tambahan usai, Sungmin langsung berlari ke halte bus tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang semakin lebat. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak ketika Sungmin teringat pada Kyuhyun yang selalu menunggunya di halte bus. Meski dalam hati Sungmin terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun sudah pulang duluan, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sungmin tetap tidak tenang. Setidaknya, Sungmin harus memastikan sendiri apa Kyuhyun masih menunggunya atau memang sudah pulang duluan.

Sesampainya di halte bus, Sungmin tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Sungmin berjongkok, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun kedinginan dan merasa bosan karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Entah kenapa, terbesit rasa kecewa dan takut ketika Sungmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di sana.

_Maaf, Kyuhyun..._

.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Setelah hujan lebat kemarin yang membuat Sungmin pilek akhirnya matahari kembali bersinar. Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tujuh lewat namun Sungmin tidak melihat tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan keluar rumah. Akhirnya, Sungmin pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Rasanya sedikit aneh ketika Sungmin berjalan sendirian tanpa di temani ocehan Kyuhyun soal _game_. Biasanya, Sungmin akan mengomeli Kyuhyun karena terus-terusan membicarakan hal yang tidak Sungmin mengerti.

Akhirnya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sungmin hanya melamun.

_Apa dia marah?_

_Apa dia sakit?_

_Apa dia telat bangun?_

_Apa dia pindah?_

Dari semua pertanyaan yang Sungmin ajukan pada dirinya sendiri, tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dapat ia jawab. Sungmin hanya berharap Kyuhyun akan ada di halte bus sepulang sekolah nanti. Sungmin benar-benar perlu bicara dengannya.

Sampai di sekolah pun Sungmin tetap melamun dan terus memikirkan Kyuhyun. Hingga pelajaran usai, barulah Sungmin berhenti melamun dan langsung terburu-buru berlari menuju halte bus. Sungmin melewatkan jam pelajaran tambahan hari ini demi bertemu Kyuhyun. Apapun resikonya, Sungmin harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menunggunya seperti biasa.

_Sebenarnya kau kemana, Kyuhyun?_

.

.

Hari kedelapan sejak Kyuhyun menghilang dan Sungmin masih selalu menunggunya di halte. Sungmin merasa harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi. Sungmin harus tahu kenapa Kyuhyun menghilang? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak lagi datang ke sekolah? Apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin mendatangi sekolah Kyuhyun, dan Changmin bilang Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa kabar apapun, Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja. Sungmin belum menyerah. Dengan di temani Changmin, Sungmin mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya. Bukan karena Sungmin takut datang ke rumah Kyuhyun sendirian, tapi jika Sungmin datang sendiri selalu tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Kali ini, dengan membawa Changmin, Sungmin berharap ibunya Kyuhyun mau membukakan pintu dan menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil, aku juga sudah berkali-kali datang kemari, tapi ibunya Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka sudah pindah"

Sungmin berdecak kesal. "Setiap hari aku mengamati rumah ini dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang pindahan! Aku yakin Kyuhyun di dalam"

"Apa?" Changmin membulatkan matanya. "Kau mengamati rumah Kyuhyun sepanjang hari? Kenapa kau terdengar sangat menyeramkan? Lagi pula, bagaimana jika ternyata Kyuhyun pindah ke luar negeri diam-diam?"

Sungmin mendengus, tidak heran kenapa Kyuhyun cepat sekali marah jika sedang bicara dengan Changmin. Selain makan, Changmin memang tidak bisa menggunakan mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan benar.

"Setidaknya dia akan pamit pada kita berdua. Atau setidaknya padamu. Kita kan sahabat, mana boleh begitu! Sekarang ketuk pintunya! Jangan banyak bicara lagi!"

Changmin menggerutu tidak jelas ketika Sungmin terus memerintahnya seperti atasan yang sedang mengomeli bawahannya. Meski begitu, Changmin tetap mengetuk pintu. Karena jika tidak, Sungmin akan menendangnya dan menghentikan donasi makanan kecil untuk Changmin. Di ketukan Changmin yang kesepuluh, akhirnya ibunya Kyuhyun membukakan pintu. Changmin langsung tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk, sementara Sungmin hanya diam mematung.

Changmin menyikut pelan lengan Sungmin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, iya. Halo bibi, apa kabar? Kami mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, itu juga jika bibi mengijinkan. Aku dan Changmin hanya khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang, maaf jika merepotkan. Tapi, jika Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah, bisakah setidaknya bibi memberitahu kami dimana dia berada? Atau, jika itu juga merepotkan, setidak beritahu kami kabarnya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Ibunya Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Changmin bergantian.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, lalu membungkuk sopan. Jantungnya bergemuruh dan berdetak lebih cepat, ketika matanya bertemu dengan tatapan ibunya Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa, sepertinya ibu Kyuhyun akan memarahinya karena mungkin dirinyalah penyebab Kyuhyun menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Namaku Lee Sungmin"

"Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam"

Sungmin dan Changmin saling bertatapan heran. Lalu Changmin mengendikan bahunya dan menarik lengan Sungmin yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Kalian mau minum apa?"

Sungmin dan Changmin menggeleng serempak. "Tidak usah repot-repot, bi" sahut Sungmin.

"Ternyata, anakku benar. Kau manis sekali, Sungmin"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti. "Ya?"

"Kyuhyun sering bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang kau manis, menyenangkan dan selalu memberinya semangat. Tidak heran Kyuhyun dan Changmin selalu membicarakan semua hal yang baik tentangmu"

_Changmin?_

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Changmin? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Semua yang di bicarakan oleh Ibunya Kyuhyun hanya membuat Sungmin pusing dan semakin bertanya-tanya. Bukankah Changmin bilang dia tidak tahu apa-apa? Lalu apa maksud perkataan ibunya Sungmin barusan?

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku berbohong padamu"

Sungmin menarik lengan Changmin agar menatapnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu terus saja menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan Sungmin. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah ibunya Kyuhyun, seperti minta persetujuan atau apapun itu, Sungmin tidak tahu.

"Aku—aku sebenarnya tahu semua tentang Kyuhyun, termasuk alasan kenapa dia menghilang. Aku begini karena Kyuhyun. Dia bilang—itu—hm—dia menyukaimu. Hari itu, saat hujan lebat, Kyuhyun memang menunggumu di halte seperti biasanya. Sehari sebelumnya dia bercerita padaku, bahwa dia—dia menyukaimu dan dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Kemudian, dia menunggumu di halte bus, mungkin sekitar 30 menit dia menunggu dan hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebatnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah sampai di rumah, tapi karena cemas pada Kyuhyun aku kembali lagi ke halte bus dan mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan pingsan"

"Pingsan? Dia sakit?"

Suara Sungmin mulai bergetar menahan tangis, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa ketakutan. Firasatnya waktu itu ternyata benar, Kyuhyun menunggunya. Bahkan dengan kejutan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Benar, anakku memang sakit. _Leukimia _kronis. 5 tahun yang lalu dokter menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengidap _Leukimia _kronis. Adalah suatu keajaiban Kyuhyun bisa bertahan begitu lama. Sebelum bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh soal hidupnya, emosinya selalu tidak terkendali dan selalu menggaggap hidupnya hanyalah beban untuk orang lain. Tapi, setelah kenal denganmu, dia berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat. Bahkan, beberapa minggu yang lalu dia mau menjalani kemoterapi yang selama ini dia hindari. Semangat hidupnya kembali setelah dia mengenalmu"

Airmata Sungmin tidak terbendung lagi, airmatanya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Semua penjelasan Changmin dan Ibunya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kesulitan mengatur napas. Dadanya sesak seperti di penuhi setumpuk kapas. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan semua ini darinya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membagi bebannya dengan Sungmin? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menderita sendirian?

"Dimana dia sekarang? Aku harus bicara padanya. Aku—aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOKMOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hei! Kau bodoh!"

Kyuhyun membalikan kursi rodanya begitu mendengar suara seseorang memakinya dengan suara lantang. Suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pikir, karena terlalu lama melamun dan memikirkannya, Kyuhyun mulai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya. Namun, ketika kursi rodanya berputar sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa suara yang ia dengar adalah nyata. Sungmin ada di sana, laki-laki yang selalu ia rindukan tengah berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Kenapa menghilang begitu saja? Mau membuatku khawatir? Mau membuatku cemas sampai mati? Dasar bodoh! Aku juga menyukaimu! Dasar laki-laki bodoh!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Sungmin sudah berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya semakin erat lagi. Membiarkan rasa rindunya melebur dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku pacarmu sekarang! Aku baru saja menerima cintamu barusan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menatap jauh ke dalam mata Sungmin. Akhirnya, sosok yang selalu ia rindukan dan ia sebut namanya di setiap malam ada di hadapannya. Seminggu tidak bertemu, sepertinya Sungmin mengalami sedikit perubahan. Sorot matanya menjadi sedikit lebih sendu.

"Jadi, kau disini karena Changmin sudah memberitahu semuanya. Benar begitu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Changmin dan mulut besarnya memang tidak bisa di percaya! Dia hanya tahu makan dan tidak tahu bagaimana menjaga rahasia temannya"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Mata bulat Kyuhyun yang selalu menatapnya, terlihat sangat sayu. Pipi putih Kyuhyun, terlihat sangat tirus dan rambut yang dulu sering Sungmin tarik ketika Sungmin kesal kini tertutupi topi rajut berwarna biru. Hati Sungmin teriris melihat betapa pucatnya Kyuhyun, bahkan tanpa berkata apapun juga, Sungmin dapat merasakan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun alami selama ini.

Jemari Sungmin terulur, menyentuh lembut wajah Kyuhyun. "Kulitmu pucat sekali. Apa dokter mengijinkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini? Sepertinya kulitmu kekurangan sinar matahari"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Hanya di lingkungan rumah sakit saja. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat begitu lemah di hadapanmu?"

"Hm, kau terlihat cukup tampan untuk ukuran orang sakit"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di taman sekitar rumah sakit. Tidak ada pembicaraan berarti, keduanya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Baik Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun, keduanya sudah tahu bahwa waktu mereka tidak banyak lagi. Jadi keduanya hanya memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk saling mendekap dan mengutarakan cinta.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar kau bisa sembuh?"

Jemari Kyuhyun mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu, kekasihnya ini pasti sangat cemas.

"Ada banyak cara. Hanya saja, waktuku memang sudah tidak banyak"

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi, kumohon"

Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit mendengar suara lemah Sungmin. Airmata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Jika boleh memilih, Kyuhyun ingin sekali tetap di sini dan terus memeluk Sungmin seperti ini.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan tidak ingin pergi"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Kau harus sembuh, perjalanan kita masih panjang"

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya, lalu menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. Waktunya benar-benar tidak banyak lagi, Kyuhyun harus mengungkap semua isi hatinya sekarang juga.

"Sudah berapa kita saling kenal?"

"Setahun. Mungkin lebih"

"Benar, hari dimana saat aku mengenalmu adalah hari yang paling bahagia, hari dimana saat aku pertama kali berjalan di sampingmu adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan dan hari ini, hari dimana aku harus melepaskanmu adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan. Semua hari-hari yang aku lalui bersamamu mengandung arti dan perasaan tersendiri, kau mewarnai hari-hariku dengan jutaan warna. Terima kasih telah memberiku kenangan-kenangan indah, terima kasih selalu menemaniku dan selalu ada di sampingku kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Hentikan!"

Sungmin mulai menangis, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Jangan pergi! Jangan bilang begitu!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan dekapannya sambil mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ketika aku sudah tidak ada, jangan pernah menunggu sendirian di halte. Ajaklah Changmin atau temanmu yang lain. Jangan lupa makan karena terlalu keras belajar, jangan keras kepala dan selalu membantah perintah ibumu, jangan keluyuran setelah pulang sekolah dan yang terakhir, jangan pernah menangis ataupun terluka. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan ceroboh!"

Tangis Sungmin semakin kencang, pelukannya semakin erat lagi. Sungmin takut, takut sekali. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi.

"Sungmin..."

"Hm?"

"Maaf, karena membuatmu mencintaiku. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Maaf, karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu hingga hembusan napas terakhirku. Maafkan aku..."

Hanya beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun mengucap kata cinta, dekapannya mulai melemah, kepalanya terkulai di bahu Sungmin.

Airmata Sungmin mengalir semakin deras. Sungmin tidak lagi merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun, tidak lagi mendengar hembusan napasnya.

"Baiklah. Pergilah ke tempat yang lebih baik, tunggu aku disana. Tetaplah menunggu, karena aku pasti akan datang menemuimu"

.

.

_**How am I supposed to erase you alone and live in those moments where we once walked together  
>Like that, the things we made beside each other even the memories, even those regrets.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**HALLO !^^**

**saya balik lagi setelah sekian lama gak buat fanfic T_T**

**maaf, semua krn ffn di blokir sama provider modem dan spidi...jadi agak susah kalau mau update...**

**bawa one shot KYUMIN...maaf kl aneh dan banyak typo...cerita mainstream sih ^^ buat pemanasan aja...udah lama gak nulis soalnya **

**KANGEN SAMA READERS HUHU *PELUK SATU-SATU***

**banyak yg pengen saya jelaskan tapi waktu mepet...kalau ada pertanyaan review aja yah ^^**

**makasih semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa makasih makasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
